


Trust

by Femmetac



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmetac/pseuds/Femmetac
Summary: ***NOTE: this is a series of unrelated one-shots, all centered around the concept of trust.*** All are NSFW and contain BDSM elements with Dom!Red and Sub!Lizzie. Of course, I do not own the Blacklist, nor do I make any money from this.





	1. 1

Trust

 

"How am I supposed to trust you when you give me no answers, huh?" Liz spun around to face Reddington in the warehouse's little apartment. "I've been down this road with you, time and again. You expect me to trust you based on nothing, and even though you know more about my life than I do, you still won't come up off it!"

"Lizzie, I know this is hard," Reddington said, shaking his head, "and I know you think you're better off away from me, but that could not be further from the truth."

"Why?" she demanded, "you said I'm in danger because of my own past, but you won't tell me why."

A muscle in his cheek twitched and she could see his jaw clench. Some little voice inside her urged her to tread carefully, but she shoved it to the side and stepped up to him.

"I read her diary," Liz spat, "I know you had an affair with my mother and now, after that fiasco at the hospital, Alexander Kirk is going to die in custody knowing that the daughter he thought was his, was some other man's. Yours."

Her eyes teared up and she sank onto the faux window seat. "Why can't you acknowledge me? What difference does it make if I'm yours and the world knows it? I'm in just as much danger for associating and working with you. How could it be any worse?"

"Trust me, it can. And as I said before, I am not your father."

Liz lunged off the seat and grabbed ahold of both his jacket lapels, her grip wrinkling the light linen fabric. "Trust you?! Trust you! Once again, not knowing how or why I should. I hate those words. Never use them with me again." She gave him a fierce shake, still gripping his suit jacket.

A vein in the side of his neck throbbed, he grabbed both her wrists in a vice grip and spun her, bending her over the table and pressing himself into her from behind.

"For the last time, Lizzie," he said, "I am not your father." He said this levelly, but grinded against her for emphasis. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," she gasped, mortified.

He leaned back a bit, taking his weight off of her but keeping a tight grip on her wrists.

"I was never involved with your mother. I was not her job, her lover, or her partner. She was my source. That's it. Telling you anything more than that, Lizzie, would put you in danger."

She was just on the verge of stomping his foot, breaking his grip and freeing herself when he stepped away on his own accord. He placed a hand on the hat sitting next to them on the desk and started to move toward the door.

"Trust isn't a bad thing, Lizzie," he said hoarsely. "All it requires is faith in the other person."

Liz turned, panting for breath and struggling for words, and witnessed Raymond Reddington looking flushed and discomfited himself. The sight of him looking flustered gave her the boost of confidence she needed. She stepped over to him once again, as he was standing by the door. Liz gave him a little shove back up against it.

"They were right, weren't they?" she whispered, "all the people who know you, who worked with you. Anslo Garrick, Madeline Pratt. Even Solomon. You are obsessed with me aren't you?"

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, and for once in his life, Raymond Reddington was at a loss for words. "My obsession is with the truth. Surely you know that by now, Elizabeth."

"That's not the only thing though is it," she breathed, "you want me don't you?"

"Do not tease me, you know what I do for a living."

"I'm not teasing you, I'm testing a theory. I've seen how you look at me, Raymond. How you hold me, the things you do for me."

She pressed herself against him and circled her arms around his waist. The look he gave her was pained.

"Lizzie, no," he urged repressively, shaking his head, "don't do this."

Curious now, Liz leaned up, pressing her lips briefly to his, barely a touch but enough to send the butterflies sailing around her stomach and making her breath hitch. She opened her eyes to see his heavy-lidded ones closed, his pale lashes against his cheeks. When he opened his again they were dark, unfocused and there was a glint of arousal there. His mouth worked and his hand once again found her arm and pinned it to her side. He spun her quickly, swapping their positions and urging her lips to part with the tip of his tongue, then pulled back again when a thought occurred to him.

"That thrice-cursed husband of yours better not be anywhere close by."

That brought her sharply back to reality, like climbing a tree only to slip out of it and hit the ground hard. It took her breath away for a moment, but when she finally found her voice it sounded hollow.

"He left," she said. "He's gone."

Raymond had stepped away from her, leaving her rubbing her scar and chewing the pink flesh of her lip.

"Is that what's wrong?" he asked, deeply suspecting that Tom was not out of her life for good.

"No," she snapped, "that's not it at all. We fought and he left. He did something stupid that endangered Agnes, and he admitted that him just impulsively moving in with a team was not in her best interest. But more than anything, we decided that we are not in the same place in life and he has answers of his own that he has to look for elsewhere. So we cried together and I wished him well, but… he and I were never…" she gestured in frustration with her hands trying to think of the word.

"Compatible," he supplied.

"Yeah! No, we weren't, "she smiled ruefully, "but more than that, the fantasy I had that I wanted him to fulfill, that was asking too much."

She played idly with the hem of her shirt. "I still never married him. I guess that was a good thing, because the great relationship we had in the beginning, wasn't even real."

Liz stood there, still backed against the door and watched as Reddington slowly came to stand in front of her again. He swept a lock of hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face up to his.

"Do you trust me, Lizzie?"

"Yes, in spite of everything, because you always save me no matter what. Yes, I do. It just frustrates me when you don't tell me things."

With that, he dipped his mouth to hers and claimed it again, this time tasting and savoring the sweet flavor of her. His hands ghosted down her arms and up again, before one circled her waist and the other cupped the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss.

Agnes whimpering brought them both back to reality and they broke apart. Liz stepped over to check on her in the crib. The pacifier had popped out of her mouth and she lost it, waking just enough to fuss at the absence of it. Liz popped it back in Agnes's mouth and was about to turn when she felt Reddington behind her. He slipped one hand under her shirt and pulled her back flush against him.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

He steered Liz through the doorway to the bedroom and straight over to the bed. "How about a little lesson in trust, hm?"

Liz looked at him questioningly. Reddington merely smiled. "Take off your clothes, Lizzie. Make it nice and slow, sweetheart, and then get up on the bed."

Feeling as though Raymond issued her a challenge, Lizzie smirked back and started to ease the buttons of her shirt through the holes and then let it slide off her shoulders and drop to the floor. Her pants hit the floor shortly thereafter. Standing in only her bra and panties, she turned her back to Raymond and unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the floor. She hooked her thumbs around the sides of her panties and slowly eased them down, giving him a full view of her bottom while she was bent over.

She didn't hear him approach, but yelped when he delivered a sharp smack to her rump. She straightened up quickly, rubbing a hand over her left cheek while Red chuckled. "Up on the bed," he told her. Feeling a little rebellious, Lizzie climbed up on hands and knees, wiggling her backside at him. Smack, smack! Another couple of swats, and she turned and dropped her butt onto the covers so he could not do it again. Her little chin tilted up in defiance and Red smiled amusedly. "Problem, sweetheart?"

"Yawn," she said, smarting off. "I thought I was supposed to be getting a lesson…?"

"Keep that up," Reddington winked. "I've got more for you where that came from."

With that, he began pulling off his belt and circled it around his fist. Lizzie was glad she had dropped her bottom to the bed, as she was unsure what he had planned. He took the belt and set it beside Lizzie, then toed off his shoes and stripped out of his vest and Oxford. He stood before her in an undershirt and his pants and socks, looking casually rumpled and downright sexy.

Red reached for the belt again and looped it around both Liz's wrists, making sure the insides of her wrists were turned inward to face each other. He pulled the belt through the loop and used the length of the belt to steer her onto all fours. Her bottom still had pink handprints from his previous attentions. He trailed his fingertips over the spots and placed a gentle kiss on each. Red then stepped forward, until his midsection was flush with her firm round ass. With one hand on the belt, he used the other to reach forward and rub right over her sensitive nub. She groaned and tried to bump herself against his hand, but Reddington only continued his ministrations slowly. He traced slow, lazy circles over her clit, pausing only to slide his fingers in and out of her wet warmth. Despite the slow tempo, Lizzie started bumping and rubbing against his hand. Sensing that she was near the end, Red moved back to her clit and started circling again, his fingers slick with her essence. Going quicker and firmer, Reddington grinned when she suddenly went still, clenching around his fingers and groaning loudly.

He made short work of his pants, merely unzipped and released himself from his shorts underneath. He placed the tip of his penis right at her entrance and slid slowly in, hissing in pleasure at the slick, tight channel. Liz felt the pressure of him stretching her walls. She yearned to touch herself again, still coming down from her climax, but the belt kept her hands in check. Frustrated as he resumed his slow, torturous tempo, Liz whimpered and started wiggling again, as if trying to impale herself on him.

"I don't think so," Reddington smiled, and grasped a handful of her hair with the hand that wasn't gripping the belt. Using both for leverage, he started pulsing inside her with harder, quicker strokes. Lizzie tried bucking against him, matching his pace and pressure. It was nearly his undoing as well as hers. The slap of their bodies together and the throbbing rhythm of them moving together as one had Lizzie gasping, Reddington's thick penis gliding and slipping over her G-spot finally tipped her over the edge. "Ahhhh! Raymond please…please don't stop. God!"

But Reddington had no intention of stopping. His movements became more erratic, jerking and slamming himself into her at an uneven pace. He felt how close he was and pushed all the way into her as he felt the telltale pulsing right before he came.

Now spent, Reddington dropped the belt, leaned forward and trailed kisses up her back, sliding his hands down to cup her breasts and marvel at the fullness of them in his hands. He then trailed his hands all over her body, as if mapping his territory, then resting them for a moment on her hips, he pulled out of her and loosened the belt off of her wrists.

She landed on the bed face down, flushed and sweaty. Reddington gathered her close and held her, kissing her gently and murmuring sweet words. "Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?" He asked out of concern, thinking that maybe he should have been softer or taken more time. She was shaking slightly and looked a little dazed.

"Yeah," she said, tremulously. "I've just…never had it rough."

She didn't want to mention Tom's name so soon after they had sex, but the guy had always treated her like she was some fragile, delicate flower. This was new.

"I see," said Red. "Tell you what Lizzie, I'll be back in a minute and then we can talk." True to his word, Reddington returned moments later with a small ice pack and a glass of water. "Here, have a few sips of this and then roll over."

Liz eyed the ice suspiciously. She knew it would help with the swelling, but at the same time the last thing she wanted on her bum was something cold. "If you had arnica gel, I could use that and a cool cloth instead, but this is the best we've got."

Liz took the proffered water, drank it down about halfway and then reluctantly laid down again so Reddington could place the icepack on her swollen red bottom. She hissed aloud as the cold came in contact with her skin and her body erupted into gooseflesh.

"Easy now," Reddington said. "I have to admit, this is not something I do the first time with someone. How are you feeling right now?"

"A little out of it, honestly. Sore. Cold. Kind of emotional and weepy, I don't know how to describe it. There are so many feelings…" And she was desperately wanting to cling to him, but she couldn't say it.

Reddington removed the ice pack, pulled up a woven throw from the end of the bed and wrapped her in it. "There we are," he said, "this should help. 100% alpaca, from South America. I got it from a drug lord who—" she wriggled over to his lap and curled up there, effectively cutting off his story and causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"There, sweetheart, there."

"Just hold me, please?"

"Of course, love. I've got you."

He sat there with her cuddling in his lap, stroking her hair and whispering to her. The emotions had welled up during her orgasm and then bottomed out shortly thereafter. His words were a balm, his sweetness right now threatened to break her down. Her shaking finally subsided and she was left feeling drained. Reddington seemed to know this, and after a few moments, suggested that they lie down. Lizzie scooted up to the pillows and lay facing Red, who had followed suit. He tucked the throw around her and swept her hair back away from her face.

"What is wrong with me?" she wondered aloud, tears threatening to spill over.

"Nothing sweetheart, not a thing. What you're feeling right now is commonly called sub-drop. It can hit hours or days after the euphoria you get during sex or sexual play. That euphoria is known as sub-space. Sub-drop is simply the fallout afterwards. It's perfectly normal. And if you'll pardon the expression, I had you pegged as a submissive. It actually explains a lot about you. Now the real question is: nap or bath?"


	2. Losing Control, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a two-parter. Lizzie feels a need to cut loose, but as always, only Reddington can rein her in.

She may have been too old for it, but she needed a night out badly. Liz downed a shot and slid through the pulsating bodies back out to the dance floor. Samar’s lithe form slid sensuously around a tall blonde in time with the pulsing music. Not two steps away from her, Ellie’s hips were swaying in time, another blonde close in behind her. Liz let the buzz of the alcohol move her, some nameless faceless guy sliding in front of her and placing his hands on her hips. He tried talking over the music, but she merely laughed and shook her head, unable to hear him.

  

* * *

 

 

“Aram.”

That one word spoken from that one voice was enough to chill the blood in the young agent’s veins. He clutched the phone to his ear and automatically glanced behind him, as if to find the criminal mastermind right there.

“Mr Reddington?” he choked out.

“Have you heard from Elizabeth?”

“Ahhh…why do you ask?”

“Where is she Aram?”

“Well. Well, as it happens—“

“Aram, I’m running quickly out of patience. Do I need to come over for a little face time?”

“No!” he started, then continued in a hushed whisper, “that is, I’m babysitting and—“

“ _You’ve_ got Agnes?”

“Ah, yes. I do. I have her,” he closed his eyes praying to whatever deity would listen that whether Liz or Reddington got to him first, they would make it a quick and relatively painless death.

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzie was feeling the music, deep in the bass and the pumping synthesizers. Samar had begged off earlier, claiming a headache from the noise, but she and Ellie were still going strong. She spun once, arms up and did a slow hip roll, laughing. She glanced out at the edge of the crowd and locked eyes with Raymond Reddington of all people. The smile she was wearing slid off her face like a slinky dress after a hot date. Damn it. She held his gaze for only a moment, then turned to Ellie.

Ellie looked over to see Red and Dembe standing off to the side, then looked back at Liz. She had never seen or met either one, but Liz realized rolling her eyes and swaying a bit, she was about to whether she liked it or not. She made her way to them, stepping carefully as Ellie followed her off the floor. Reddington looked livid, but he merely jerked a head toward the door and headed out. No one could hear her sigh of exasperation above the din, but as they stepped out into the chill of the night, Ellie scooted over to Liz, grabbing her arm. “Who is that?” she mouthed.

As they caught up to the men by the sleek Mercedes, Ellie’s hushed attempts to get Liz to talk turned into a steady hum of approval as Dembe opened the back door. Reddington stood beside the door and waved them in, impatiently. Liz and Ellie slid in, Liz huffing out a breath and crossing her arms. When Reddington climbed in and Dembe closed the door, Liz sighed and glanced at Ellie.

“Ellie, this is Raymond Reddington,” she said, seeing Ellie’s jaw drop out of her peripheral vision. “Raymond, this is Ellie, my neighbor who helped stitch up Tom when—“

“Hello Ellie,” Raymond cut in, a slow smile spreading.

“Raymond—“ Ellie nodded at the name, recognition seeping in as she tried for calm and slowly failed. “Liz—are we going to die?” she finished the last on a stage whisper that had Reddington laughing.

“Goodness no,” Ray laughed, “I need Elizabeth actually, and I believe she’s mentioned in passing that you are a nurse!”

“I—I am.”

“I could use a nurse on my medical team. My last, well…things didn’t work out.”

“Ah…”

“It pays well, including hazard pay,” Red smiled winningly, as they pulled up outside her brownstone, “think on it.”

Ellie simply shook her head as Dembe opened the door on her side, and slid out of the seat to stand on the sidewalk. Dembe walked her to her door and she looked back at the car momentarily before stepping inside her door.

Inside the car, Liz shook her head as well. “Do I never get ONE night’s peace?” She did not even have the energy to yell. Instead she merely slumped against the door as Dembe righted the car and drove off again.

When at last they made it to Reddington’s newest safehouse, Liz let herself out and traipsed toward the door, only tripping once but managing to stay upright and keep her composure. Dembe made it in the door ahead of her and then did a quick clearing of the first floor before moving upstairs to double check the security there. Liz simply walked into the main sitting room and stood in the middle of it arms raised, “well, let’s hear it. The next Blacklister. Can’t wait until morning. Gotta do it now, _obviously_. So go ahead, hit me.”

Red walked slowly in, palming his hat and placing it on an end table by the couch. “Lizzie,” he said slowly, “have a seat.” He eased himself onto one side of the settee, idly straightening his jacket and smoothing his vest and tie.

Realizing that he would not be forthcoming until she did, Liz dropped onto the opposite corner with a huff and propped an elbow on the seat back. She rested her head in her hand, suddenly weary.

“It has nothing to do with any Blacklister,” he said slowly, raising a hand when she started to protest, “what it has to do with is you being incommunicado for any length of time.”

Lizzie’s jaw dropped open a fraction. “You couldn’t find me.” The rage that started as a simmer heated to a steady boil. “You tracked me down, specifically so you could know where I am. That’s _it_.”

“Yes,” he said, clasping his hands.

She shook her head slowly, processing. “Why…the hell…do you need to know where I am every damned minute?! What right do you have?”

“It’s not about rights,” he said levelly, “it’s about your safety.”

“Safety??” she asked weakly, the anger strangling in her throat to spew the venomous heat she was feeling. “Do I look like a goddamned teenager to you? I’m a federal agent and my god, I even had backup! Aram knew where I was, Samar was _with_ me earlier! I know what I’m doing, but thank you _so_ for your concern.”

“It is not merely concern,” he said raising a hand in a gesture for her to control her voice. “You had no back up at that time, Aram was entirely too far away, you had no weapon and Lizzie, with alcohol in your system you had slowed reaction time and would be less effective if you had to defend herself. You had no control of the situation if someone tracked you there.”

The fact that he was right stung, but not as much as the tears.

“But I _want_ to lose control!” she said exasperated. “I want for just _one night_ to forget all this, to go out and do something crazy. To get _laid_ , for godsakes. I need…” she stopped, struggling for words, feeling that she simply could not put into words, to him of all people, what she wanted and needed right now. She ran a hand through her hair, willing him to say something and fill the silence.

“You do these things you know,” she said, suddenly finding words for her frustration. “You, Mr Concierge of Crime, with a laundry list of women and your taste in single malt scotch. Tell me you don’t lose yourself just for one night. Every so often.”

Knowing she had won, and called his hypocrisy, she sat back.

“My husband left me,” she said, tearing up again. “The fantasy bubble we had? Burst. He’s been gone for months. Shacked up with Gina again. Aram confirmed that for me today thanks to a traffic cam.”

Her chin wobbled as Reddington slowly nodded. He knew. Of course he knew. Her one night out in more than four years was an attempt to rebound, to get a little back, and he couldn’t even grant her that. It was far too dangerous for her.

“Lizzie I know that you feel you have no control right now, and that is the real problem. Not that you want to give up control, but that you have none,” he said, placing his hands in his lap helplessly. “You have had all of this foisted upon you by a veritable stranger, a criminal, someone who with all of your training you know you should not trust under any circumstances. Your husband walked out because he couldn’t deal, and any lesser person wouldn’t be able to do half as much as you have, especially coming into this green as you did. You may not believe it, sweetheart, but you had held up admirably.”

She dropped her hand across the back of the couch, the other clutching to her chest as she cried, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Raymond took her hand and clasped it in his. “Yes, you can. And you will. Your mother was the strongest woman I knew. Until you. You are so much better than she was. You have none of the weaknesses she did.”

He pulled her to him, in for another of his patented hugs. His arms went around her as she sniffled, feeling like a child. He put his face to her hair and brushed his lips over the top of her head. She straightened up a bit, still clinging to him. She brought her face up near his, blinking the last of the tears away and froze as he reached up a hand and wiped them off her cheeks. Her eyes dipped to his mouth, marveling at the shape of it. Before she even realized what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed hers against his.

She felt him stiffen slightly and clenched her fists in his vest, rubbing her lips across his and savoring the softness there. Tentatively she dipped the tip of her tongue inside and tasted scotch. “Mmm,” she moaned against his mouth, then he abruptly pulled back.

“No Lizzie,” he said softly, gently trying to wrest her grip from his shirt front.

One last streak of rebellion shot through her. “Don’t tell me no, Reddington, not this time. You owe me.”

She slid right into his lap, laced a hand around the back of his neck and licked and nibbled her way into his mouth again, teasing and scraping with nips and gentle tugs from her teeth. Growling slightly, Raymond fisted a hand in her hair and plundered her mouth. His other hand snaked up her back under her shirt and clamped over her bra strap as he unconsciously bucked under her. He growled once more, pulled her back by her bra strap as she sat gasping in his lap.

“Lizzie you don’t know what you’re asking, but you are tickling the tail of the tiger,” he purred.

 


	3. Losing Control, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Losing Control. NSFW with BDSM elements. Dom!Red and Sub!Liz

Losing Control, part two

 

“Lizzie you will understand that this is not some drunken tryst,” he growled, “make the choice now, because I will not be something you regret in the morning. Are you sure you want this?” He shook her once, to make sure he was getting through. “This is your warning, little girl, once you’re mine, you’re _mine_.”

He ground out the last word and she felt a frisson skate up her spine. The look in his eye confirmed the truth of what he was saying, as did the set of his jaw. She wanted to run her thumb over his bottom lip. The heat in his gaze and the tempting hardness under her was weighing against his statement of ownership. But it answered the deep need and yearning in her for belonging.

“Yours?” she queried, wondering what that may entail.

“Mine to do with as I will, mine to use, mine and no one else’s,” he shook his head for emphasis, eyes never leaving hers. “You may tell me what you do not like. I will never do anything you are uncomfortable with. If you say no, that’s the end of it, but you will do as I say and not question me. You will trust me implicitly. If not, there will be consequences.”

“Consequences.” She struggled with the word, thinking of the four months she kept Tom chained up in the hull of a rusty ship.

“I reserve the right to paddle your behind if needed,” Red nodded. “But understand, I will never abuse you. I won’t have you cower, sweetheart. Never before me. I reserve the right to make you wait before you come or deny your orgasm until you learn. You will perform tasks for me and be rewarded for good things you do. You will let me shower you with gifts as it suits me. And I don’t want you to be shy about coming to me with your needs or wants…or desires.” He finished that last on a purr.

She sighed, still focused on his mouth. Yet things started flitting through her mind and she understood what he had been doing was attempting to lay claim to her already, courting her. The music box, the couch, the apartment he had bought her, pregnancy massages. Holding out information, like he was dangling a carrot over her head, testing her trust in him and her impulsiveness. The psychologist in her ticked off the things he did. He was already trying to dominate her. Likewise, she realized her own tendencies to test him and buck his inherent authority over her. He already held it. He was merely asking her to finally let him exercise it. She wanted it. He answered her ultimate craving, not only to know that someone was in control, but to know that she belonged, finally, to someone. Wholly, completely. She felt herself already sliding under, totally willing to let him own her.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth, meeting his eyes again at last, and nodded once. “Yours,” she whispered on a breath. It was all the confirmation he needed.

Reddington gripped both her hips and lifted her, tucking her legs around his waist and claiming her mouth in an assault of tongue and teeth. He rose when her arms linked around his neck and carried her, legs still draped around his waist, straight across the hall to the master suite.

Red did not stumble once in the dim light of the room as he took her hips again and lowered her to the edge of the bed. He stripped the shirt she was wearing off, exposing her in her bra and skirt. He snatched the skirt off quickly as well, leaving her in her underwear and heels. She felt herself flush under his predatory gaze, blazing bright even in the lamp light. Red circled a finger in the air, ordering her wordlessly to circle for him. She turned slowly, and felt him step up behind her. He ran his hands up her sides and over the flat of her stomach, cupping her breasts and squeezing them briefly. Sliding his hands down again, he gripped a hip with one hand and then cupped her between her legs and circled his fingers briefly over her clit. She moaned aloud and he laughed softly in her ear.

“Oh, not yet little one,” he said, chuckling low. He reached a hand up and grasped her bra, right between her breasts and bent her forward. With a knee between hers, he nudged her legs apart. Dipping two fingers inside her, she gasped out and bucked her hips back into his. “Ohhhh sweetheart, you are going to come so loud for me aren’t you?” he breathed.

“Yes,” she gasped.

“’Yes’?” he answered, going still. “’Yes’ what, precious?”

“Yes, R—“ she nearly finished his name, but suddenly realized what he wanted.

“Yesss, Sir,” she finished timidly. He pressed a face into her hair in response, then spun her quickly and shoved her back on the bed. Her legs dangled off the side, but he pushed her knees back and draped her high-heeled feet over his shoulders. Yanking the thong to the side, he plunged two fingers inside her again, using his thumb to rub circles over her clit. He started stroking and rubbing together, slow lazy pulses that soon had her squirming and mewling. Just when she felt so deliciously close, he stopped altogether. Lizzie whimpered and tried to wiggle upright. Her eyes had been scrunched closed, but she looked up at him malevolently, feeling robbed of orgasm. The minute their eyes met, he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked, slowly drawing them out. Her mouth went slack, and the frustration evaporated.

Red unzipped his trousers, watching her the whole while, and released himself, pumping a hand slowly over his cock before he poised himself to enter her. “Look at me, Lizzie,” he urged and she drew her gaze away from his fully erect penis to meet his eyes again. The second she did, he plunged, filling her to the hilt. He reached forward, clasping a hand around the back of her neck and rolled his hips slowly, stroking deep and grinding against her G spot, watching her all the while. She worried her lower lip, feeling the fullness and floating of an imminent orgasm. Her chest heaving, fearing he would stop again or change tempo, Lizzie began pleading, murmuring her urges for him not to stop.

Red’s feral smile grew, his eyes glinting still in the dim light, he pushed in to the base of him and ground against her. “Is that what you want, love?” he moaned, “tell me how bad you want it. Talk to me, Lizzie. Talk to me sweet one. Say it. Call me Sir again, little girl and I’ll take you there.”

“Yes, yes…” she moaned, already writhing as the pressure built, “yes Sir, give it to me, please!”

That was his undoing. He pulled out and started pumping, harder. Watching her breasts jiggle at his thrusts, he placed a finger down between them a rubbed. She came on a scream and he pumped faster, losing control himself when he felt her walls pulse around his shaft. He pumped once more, twice more, and felt himself go slack. White spots dancing before his eyes, chest heaving, he willed himself not to pass out. He leaned down, face between her breasts and rested there for a moment. Red finally released the hand from her neck and lowered her legs down to either side of him.

Looking up at her he was discomfited to see tears streaming down her face. He was afraid for a moment that he had hurt her. She reached up for him and he leaned into her arms and kissed the tears off her cheeks. “Lizzie,” he said softly, sorely afraid that he had scared her or mistaken her assent. He swallowed once before he could find the words. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

She flailed her hands, at a loss for the moment. “Just… _feelings_!”

He shook his head, “good feelings?”

She nodded, sniffling.

He tucked her legs to one side of him and shifted onto the bed beside her, resting his head on a hand. She shimmied closer and placed a cheek on his chest, looking up at him. “That was so strong,” she said at last, still trying to gesture with a flailing hand. “All the relief of belonging, at last.” She finished tearfully and he nodded as understanding set in. He smiled slowly and nodded. “As much of a relief as it is to feel like you belong, it is just as much a relief to me that someone finally, fully belongs to me. Come here, baby.”

He framed the side of her face with one hand and brought her up to meet his mouth. He kissed her long and slow and deep. “Alright love, let’s get the rest of this off you and get you under the covers.”

After getting her settled, he stood up long enough to divest himself of his clothes and switch off the lamp. Getting under the covers, he pulled her close into him, spooning her and linking his hand with hers. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered into her ear, “you are absolutely, irrevocably mine now.”


	4. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie in a compromising position. Red of course takes full advantage and negotiates for more. :)

You Can Leave Your Hat On

 

Liz darted a look around the quiet neighborhood before she put her stale lock picking skills to use. She was lucky to have some shade from the overhanging ivy surrounding the arbored doorway, but still it was broad daylight and she knew she should just wait for Reddington and Dembe to return. He never stayed more than two nights in the same place, so she knew she would not get another chance to snoop. She stopped by on a whim, wanting to see Reddington, but she was surprised to find they were not at the safehouse.

The lock popped at last and Liz stepped quietly in with the morbid feeling of desecrating something sacred. Reddington’s space. She scarcely breathed as she walked through the dim hallway, casting a glance through doorways. It looked like there wasn’t a thing out of place, left there by whomever the actual owners were. She wondered if this safehouse’s true residents were aware of their squatters. Lizzie stopped short at the master doorway. She could see a couple of the signature fedoras on hat stands atop a dresser. Once again she crossed a threshold into Red’s space, the tiniest flicker of shame stanched by her innate curiosity.

A chair sat in the corner of the room with a folded blanket over the arm. The bed still made. It struck Liz suddenly that Red would not bother to sleep in it. It was too cumbersome to kick off comforters and sheets in the event that someone ambushed him at night. He had told her once that he never slept well through the night; Ressler said Reddington had requested blankets instead of a comforter at the hotel when they put him up. _Did he sleep in the chair_ , she wondered. There was an ottoman pulled close enough to it to prop his feet.

There was a suit jacket hanging off the bed post and she took a brief liberty to rummage through the pockets. She only came up with a cigar and lighter, plus a handkerchief. The scent of the cigar made her smile thinking about Reddington in the back alley supper club. The way he had tipped the nub of the cigar to his open lips, tongue dabbing at it… Her stomach did a flip at the thought and grudgingly she admitted what had really brought her to Red’s door. She wanted him.

She wanted to peel the many layers of clothing from his strong shoulders, breathe in the clove and musk scent of him, taste him. Liz licked her lips at the thought of being able to get him out of her system. A one-off to quell the fire she felt raging. On a whim, she plucked the jacket from the bedpost and shrugged out of her top. Biting her lip, she cast a glance at the door and hesitated. The wave of lust pooling in her belly won out, and she slipped out of her bra, making short work of the rest of her clothing. She slid Reddington’s jacket over her shoulders, sighing audibly at the feel of the silk lining and the scent of him enveloping her. She felt surrounded by him. Her knees shaking, hands trembling, she crossed the few steps to his chair and sat, propping a foot on the ottoman.

Liz luxuriated in the feel of him around her, the fabric caressing her as she so wanted him to. She ran her hands up the ends of his lapels, laid back and closed her eyes. To have the feel of him under her hands… To unbutton those buttons and find more than just that smattering of chest hair always barely visible… To have his hands on her. She traced her own fingertips up the inside of her thigh, her other hand dipping beneath the fabric of his jacket. She cupped herself, teasing a nipple here, rubbing a finger around her already moist entrance there. Moaning slightly, she dropped her knee for better access as she began alternately rubbing over her clit and stroking as deep inside as her fingers could reach. She squeezed her breast lightly, fondling herself in abandon as her hips began to roll in the seat, the momentum of her fingers quickening and the pull in her belly throbbing in time with her ministrations.

In her mind’s eye, it was Reddington touching her, fondling her with his adept hands and caressing her soft slick folds. “Ugh! God!” she moaned, now writhing in the chair. So close. The thought of him leaning down to take her breast in his mouth, flicking his thumb over her sensitive nub brought her over the edge. “ _Raymond_ ,” she gasped.

Liz lay there panting for a moment, gazing unfocused at the ceiling. She dropped the foot that was still propped on the ottoman and craned her neck up to look around for something to wipe her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted Reddington standing in the doorway, agape at the sight of her. Mortification, shock and mingled dread had her jaw dropping. She sat up quickly, clutching the jacket lapels together and sat there aghast. Words were lodged in a lump, and she just could not form them. Reddington swallowed almost audibly.

“Lizzie,” he said on a breath. Liz made a mournful sound and attempted to rise. He held out a hand and urged her to sit as he shut and locked the door, then walked to her slowly, as though approaching a wounded animal. He eased himself down on the ottoman in front of her. She had a dim view of his chest as she steadfastly refused to look him in the eye. She felt the flush of abject humiliation creep down her neck and color her chest, which was still heaving from just moments before.

Reddington reached slowly toward her chest and she shuddered a breath out at last. Still in shock, she watched wordlessly as he pulled the handkerchief out of the breast pocket, the jacket lining was the only thing between her breast and his fingertips. Taking the swath of silk, he wiped some of the traces of her cum off her fingers. He held them for a brief moment while he dropped the scrap of fabric beside him, and she gathered the courage at last to look at him. The moment she did, he raised her fingers to his mouth and licked. His pale lashes fluttered closed as he suckled and lapped at her fingers, cleaning the rest of her wetness from them. Liz’s belly did a long flip at the sight and she felt the warmth pooling again between her legs.

When at last he licked her clean, he said in a husky voice, “that was the single most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” His face rapturous, he pressed a hand to her shoulder and leaned her back. Lizzie, still reeling from shock, let him, all the while stammering apologies for invading his personal sanctum. “Shhh, don’t apologize. Not for that.”

He leaned up, right between her parted knees and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She could taste herself on him. Moaning into his mouth, her skin already humming, Liz ran her hands up his chest while he traced up the outsides of her thighs. He cupped her butt and squeezed, pulling her forward a bit by her hips.

“I want to thank you for that,” he said, his voice still low and gravelly. “May I?”

Lizzie nodded mutely, already fingering the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt. He grinned salaciously and dipped down to nip the inside of her thigh. She yelped involuntarily and he even shocked a gasp out of her as he nipped again at the swell of her breasts peeking out from the front of his jacket. Red reached up a hand and swept back both sides, leaving her in full view of his gaze, feeling wanton and exposed.

Red leaned up and sucked hard at one breast, lapping at it while his fingers slid inside her at last. Liz’s back arched and she moaned louder. He flexed his fingers inside her and she bucked. With a devious chuckle Red asked, “does my girl like that?”

“Yesss,” Liz hissed, fully writhing against his fingers as they picked up speed. Red lowered himself to his knees and laved a tongue against her clit, his digits still working inside. “Oh my—“ the rest of her sentence broke off as she rose higher and higher on the ecstasy, her hips grinding against his hand and mouth as Reddington reached up with his other hand and squeezed a breast before teasing and pinching a nipple. “God, Raymond! Aggh!” She lost it entirely, heard him moan into her as she came on his hand, the liquid ooze of female arousal soaking her lower lips. He licked the juice from her like honeysuckle off a vine. Sipping, savoring. Then he rose.

As Lizzie watched dazedly as he leaned up off his heels and slid his zipper down, freeing his already engorged length from his trousers and boxers beneath. He stroked it firmly, looking at Lizzie questioningly. She gave a slight nod and lay back again as he leaned into her, pressing his girth into her slick opening. He stretched her, giving her more than she thought she could take. But Reddington was a patient man, and he stilled inside her before moving in more. She breathed, and he felt her relax around him. He leaned in still more, and as she started to tense he held her, his mouth scarcely a breath from hers and looked into her eyes. The moment Lizzie met his gaze, he pulsed against her. She nipped her lower lip and he lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue gaining entrance to her even as his cock throbbed for release.

Red slid his hands down her thighs and under them, leveraging her knees over his elbows and pushed fully into her. He reveled at the way her breasts bounced again his movements and her eyes squinted shut on a moan. Reddington began to pulse, his hips slapping gently against her ass, the base of his cock bumping her clit. He kept the momentum strong and slow, watching her orgasm build as the emotions flitted across her face. She was an open book to him, complete abandon, completely his. As Lizzie started to moan louder and more insistently, he ground against her with every pulse, feeling his own sack tighten closer, bringing them both to the edge. Lizzie started bucking, her own end imminent, so Reddington started rolling his hips, quicker, grinding deeper and more erratically as she came undone and he lost it watching her cry out. He felt the telltale pump of his semen into her and stilled, lowering her legs and sweeping a strand of hair from her forehead. Still inside her, he leaned forward one last time and captured her mouth with his.

“My god,” he laughed, when they recovered at last, “I’m never getting rid of that damned jacket.”

“Yes you are,” Lizzie smiled mischievously, “because I’m keeping it.”


	5. His Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB (the ragin Cajun from "Dr James Covington") gets his revenge on Red in the best/worst way. Lizzie feels compelled to help out.

His Needs

 

Liz was waiting when Dembe came stumbling through with Reddington. She had been fully prepared with a litany of accusations about his most recent charades, but when she caught sight of his face, the words died on her lips. Something was obviously wrong. His face was flushed, he was sweating slightly and his eyes were unfocused, walking stiffly. Dembe was softly urging him through to the bedroom in the back of the apartment, but Liz tried to waylay them.

“What’s happened to Reddington?” she questioned Dembe as he shuffled the two of them through the doorway, Reddington’s arm slung over Dembe’s shoulders for support. Red landed on the bed with a _fwump_ , all rumpled linen and high-dollar cotton. Red groaned and kicked off his shoes. It seemed almost indecent seeing him come undone just that much.

“Lizzie,” he panted slightly, “don’t worry about it sweetheart. I’ll be fine. Trust me I’ve had worse.”

Liz glanced to Dembe in the doorway and he merely looked back with those fathomless eyes. If Red didn’t want to tell her, Dembe certainly wouldn’t. He didn’t look overly concerned; in fact he was almost conciliatory if anything. That piqued her curiosity more.

“Could you go, please,” Red said sighing.

That decided her then and there. If anything got Liz going, it was a puzzle. It wasn’t too serious, because Dembe hadn’t taken him to Nick, nor had he summoned Nick here. Red and Dembe weren’t talking about it in front of her…

“I’m staying right here,” she said sharply.

She missed Dembe rolling his eyes behind her, but saw the resignation when Red simply sighed again.

“Lizzie, please,” he said, just the barest whisper. It sent a chill up her spine. Why wasn’t Dembe more concerned? Red looked over to his friend and nodded slightly, “it’s fine Dembe. She can stay.”

A flicker of something crossed the younger man’s face, and he simply backed fully out of the room and closed the door.

“Lizzie, if you’re going to stay could you at least dim the lights? I’m going to…sleep this off.” Red said this even as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face and into his collar.

Liz cut the overhead light and switched a lamp on at the bedside table. “I want you to tell me what’s going on,” she urged, sitting down at the foot of the bed. He merely gazed over the tips of his stockinged feet and worked his mouth, considering.

“I know you were meeting with Bernard Babbitt again to hash out some kind of deal. Ressler told me.”

Reddington said nothing, merely raised his eyebrows and shifted his hips on the bed unconsciously, before he began grating his teeth.

“Something went down there. That is patently obvious. What did he do to you?” she breathed, concern still hitching her breath. “Why isn’t Dembe more concerned, huh? Because you’re worrying the shit out of me right now!”

“Lizzie it’s—“

“And don’t tell me it’s nothing,” she cut in, “because you look ill.” A lump caught in her throat. “Should I call Nick?”

This wasn’t a DNR situation, was it, she wondered.

“No Lizzie,” Red said reaching for her hand. Liz scooted up to the gap he had left between himself and the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers. “BB merely…exacted a form of revenge.”

 _Revenge? What had Reddington done…_ just then the penny dropped, and she realized what was wrong. She had to choke back a giggle, but felt instantly guilty the moment she looked in his eyes. He looked wounded nonetheless, chagrined, and largely embarrassed but—“good God, are you? I mean… _shouldn’t_ you be at a hospital right now?”

Reddington, realizing that she was aware of the trick he pulled to get BB to talk years ago, grimaced at the amused look on her face and shot a scornful, suffering one back.

“Elizabeth, I am not infirm,” he said with a little more bite than he meant. She looked a little taken aback at this, but he clarified. “For an unhealthy man such as BB, yes, it is likely to have an adverse reaction. Heart palpitations, priapism…”

He trailed off, and though Lizzie realized that there was no serious damage, she did know that this was still likely painful and humiliating for him.

“Lizzie, I never thought I would say this but please, just go.”

True to her contrary nature, that only made her want to stay more. As did the look on his face of utter defeat. She squeezed his hand, causing him to look back at her and away from the wall.

“Would you let me...help you?” she ventured.

Red’s mouth went slack for a moment before he caught himself. “Lizzie you don’t have to—“

“Don’t tell me I don’t have to help. I want to.” She raised their joined hands to brush the back of his across the swell of her breast, and didn’t miss the rise in his chest when his breath caught in his throat.

She slid the practical kitten heels from her feet, hitched up the mid-length work skirt she was wearing and climbed up to straddle him. Red’s eyebrows winged up at the realization that she was not wearing panties, and he groaned as she settled over him. Now she could feel the erection pressing against the center of her, and was amazed she hadn’t noticed it before. Red slid his hands up her thighs and pulled her hips closer against him groaning slightly. God she felt magnificent!

Liz made quick work of unbuttoning her blouse, and Red switched tactics. He pulled her bra down enough to free her breasts and leave them spilling over it. He would have taken one of them in her mouth, but his little Lizzie had other ideas. She took his hands and placed them on her chest, to cup and fondle, then leaned forward to take his mouth with hers.

She was sweet and insistent, and totally true to character. His cock was throbbing, and she was only making it more insistent. He wanted to throw her on her back and buck like a randy teenager, but he steeled himself and took his time.

“You know,” Liz said, breaking the kiss and leaning back, rocking a bit over him with a teasing grin, “this may be just what we needed.”

“Oh really,” Red replied, tweaking a nipple.

“There’s been a tension between us for a while now,” Liz said, leaning up and smoothing her hands over his chest and down over the slight pudge. She licked the dip right between his collarbone and heard him hiss out a breath.

“For godsakes Lizzie, don’t tease,” he all but whimpered. So out of form, he felt muddled by her. Trying to get back on even footing again, he rolled his hips under her and slid a hand under the bunched up skirt to rub his thumb over her sweet spot.

“Ahhh!” Lizzie arched, unconsciously rolling her hips against his dexterous fingers. He smiled lasciviously as her eyes went dark, the deep cobalt of the ocean.

She scooted off of him and nipped at his cock through the trousers making him twitch. “You want me to quit teasing?” she said, looking up at him through dark lashes, her breasts still exposed and nipples puckered. “Here goes.”

Deftly, she unzipped his trousers, reaching into the gap in his boxers to palm his length before pulling it out. Liz fisted one hand around his engorged length and licked long and slow from base to shaft. Reddington’s upper lip twitched as he watched her. Nothing could tear his gaze from the sight of her laving at him while her breasts jiggled over the top of her bra, bare ass in the air with her skirt around her waist. God what a sight. He took only a moment, breaking her from her task to unbutton and shift his pants and trousers off to give her more access.

Liz lobbed her tongue over his ball sack and started stroking his cock, firm and slow. She leaned up and placed a wet kiss against his head and had him bucking again, into her mouth. Inhaling once, she lowered her mouth over him, relaxing her throat and taking him in, moaning low. The vibrations from her mouth against his cock and the wet sluicing over him was nearly his undoing altogether. He longed to grasp her hair and start bobbing her head over him, but he so wanted inside her too. Lizzie did not know it yet, but this was going to be one hell of a long night.

Instead of grasping her hair, he decided for a little quid pro quo. “Bring your ass this way, and I’ll return the favor.”

Liz didn’t understand at first, until he scooted down a bit more on the bed. “I want your knees on either side of my head and I want your pussy in my mouth, little girl. Come here,” he practically growled it, and Liz felt a quiver of arousal skate through her belly, pooling low. She maneuvered herself around and returned her attentions to his thick fleshy member.

While she serviced him, Red took both thighs in his hands and nipped the inside of one, pulling her back down over him for better access. She smelled fucking divine, and it helped him salivate a little more for her. Not that it was necessary, because his little girl was wet for him. Already, he smiled against her as he fully kissed her opening, swiping his tongue down the length of her lips and lobbing it against her clit. She bucked repeatedly against him, and he knew he was hitting a good spot when her pace picked up against him. It was all he could do not to thrust into her mouth, but she kept the pace and he matched hers, even when she slid her fingers behind his sack and started pulsing a bit against his inner erection, just at the perineum there. He felt his legs fall open for her to access him easier and she glutted on his throbbing shaft.

Red decided they could both play a little dicier with each other and slid two fingers into her entrance while he licked and lobbed at her clit. She moaned and bucked harder against his mouth, but he held her thigh firm in his other hand as he started pumping his fingers against her inner wall.

“Mmmph!” she moaned hard against his turgid cock and fingered his taint more insistently, then stilled completely. He felt the walls of her trying to clamp around his finger and knew she was orgasming. When the tiny pulses slowed, he urged her forward on her belly, so that she lay on the bed.

“Oh my god, Ray that felt amazing,” she said languidly as he repositioned himself over her. She felt his hand on her ass and had a moment of concern before he placed himself at her already wet pussy and thrust in once. He reached his hands around and cupped her breasts as he slid all the way in with one stroke. The sheer size of him was nothing to his fingers, and she felt herself stretching to accommodate his fullness.

“Oh my—are you still—”

“Hell yes, Lizzie,” he ground out, “and I am about to finish. He said that last between gritted teeth before he gripped her hips and started pumping. Liz clutched the bed linens in her hands for purchase as he set up a punishing pace, his hips slapping her ass and the backs of her thighs. “Oh my god, baby girl, you feel so fucking good!”

“Ahhh! So do you,” she said, biting her lip as she quaked a bit. Just over the crest of her last orgasm and here he was building her to another one. In a million years if anyone had told her what a beast Raymond Reddington was in bed, she would never have believed it. Once you got all those neat layers off of him, he was an animal.

Red laid down over the top of her, allowing himself to grind fully into her and keep his hips rolling. He grasped both of her wrists and pulled them over her head. So close, he thought closing his eyes, so damned close. Lizzie started rolling her hips and bucking back against him as much as she could. She could feel the pressure building again and ached for released, pulsing into it. She started shaking, bucking unconsciously against him in abandon, crying out an orgasm that rocked her so hard she nearly hurt from it. But Red merely gripped harder, pumping deeper and almost bruising thrusts, growling like a beast, before one last telltale push of the hips and he held himself, flexing against her as she felt the stream of semen release into her, hot squirts of his seed. Claiming her and looking for purchase within.

He relaxed against her, his breath huffing in her ear, and he eased his grip on her wrists.

“Did um…did that help?” Lizzie asked lamely.

That low melodic chuckle sounded in her ear. “Maybe for a bit.”

Red eased himself out of her and slid to the side so he could brush the hair off her face and look at her. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal, and a sleepy smile graced the rest of her features.

“Nowhere in your file did it say you were such a stallion. If I had known that, I would have come straight to the headquarters and bypassed the psych unit altogether.”

Red laughed fully, happily, as she linked fingers with him.

“I try to keep a low profile,” he smiled as he kissed her fingers where they joined his.


	6. For Her Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie can't sleep and opts for a tried and true method to help relieve some tension...it doesn't quite go as planned

_Toss, turn, roll. Kick the covers, toss, sigh, roll again_. Lizzie groaned out loud and huffed out a breath, grabbing the pillow and holding it over her face. "Agggh!" she screamed into it. It wasn't going to work trying to fall asleep like this. She'd have to do it again, and it was downright lowering to admit that she needed it—especially as often as she did—but she grudgingly admitted that she was never going to sleep without it tonight. Her hand reached under the bed for the charger cord that snaked into a little cloth bag and grasped what it was attached to—her two-pronged vibrator. Next to the bag holding the tool was a tube of lubricant that she felt around for next. Bringing both up on the bed with her, Lizzie settled down under the covers, already fingering her clit under her panties.

She stopped long enough to strip them off before slathering a generous dob of KY on the tip of the massager. Taking a deep breath in, Liz slid it into herself until the second nub bumped against her clit, and then she hit the button. She luxuriated in the initial thrum of vibrations against her core, closing her eyes at last to fleeting images of silk ties and fedoras. As she worked the tool slowly inside her, feeling the pressure against her inner walls, Liz pictured the lines of his face. The way he pulled his lip between his teeth when he was thinking, the way his strong hands worked on the things he fixed for her, his sleeves rolled up to show a smattering of hair on his arms. The way he lowered his voice to say her name and leaned toward her in the backseat of the car. She imagined him taking her there, imagined them alone and having him pull her across the seat into his lap and planting that delicious mouth on hers.

She moaned, arching unconsciously, and pushed the vibrator to a higher speed.

In her mind's eye, she was rubbing her hands across his chest when a floorboard suddenly creaked down the hall. On a gasp, Lizzie hit the power button and pulled the vibrator out with a soft _slurp_. She swung both feet onto the floor as noiselessly as she could and grabbed her service weapon off her nightstand. Scarcely daring to breathe, Liz edged over to the door just as she saw the doorknob turn slowly. "Lizzie?" that inimitable voice called softly.

Liz let all her breath out in a huff and lowered her weapon. "Good God, Reddington?!" she gasped as he flicked on the light and peered around the door.

He was before her in an instant, snapping the door closed behind him. Lizzie realized she was still naked from the waist down and moved to cover herself with her hands, trying to hold her weapon in front of her. His hands vised on her arms in an almost bruising grip.

"Who's here?" he whispered urgently.

"Wh-what?" Lizzie stammered, trying furiously not to blush and failing completely. The mortification was all she understood just then, and she couldn't understand what he was asking. "Why would anyone be here?" was all she could ask.

"I heard you scream Lizzie," he said, glancing down as she still struggled for cover. "Did someone put his hands on you?" he asked in a deadly voice. His face went stony as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Tell me and I'll find him."

His upper lip curled and the glare in his eyes went lethal. "Did someone hurt you Lizzie?" he asked softly, still tracing his hands over her arms as he urged her to speak.

Liz was at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing, unsure where to go with this. She glanced over to the bed, mortification complete when she realized that the vibrator still lay there on the sheets. Reddington followed her gaze and tilted his chin, clearing his throat.

"I see," he said, awkwardly avoiding her gaze. The bastard had the audacity to bite back a smile, but she was still too humiliated to find anger in it just yet.

Never had she hoped so hard for the floor to open up and swallow her.

His voice lowered to that gravelly register that made her knees weak, "anything I can help you with Lizzie?"

She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Her lips parted as she licked them, and he realized she was watching his mouth. "Do you want me Elizabeth?" he repeated softly.

Her mind cast around for the millions of reasons she gave herself daily why they could not be together. Why she couldn't climb across the back of the car seat and into his lap. And she could not think of one, couldn't even grasp it now. Her eyes flicked back to his mouth as he moved infinitesimally closer, a breath from her. She could feel the warmth from his body. His words echoed in her head from so long ago, "tell me to go Lizzie…" but she couldn't do it. Her eyelids fluttered closed even as he closed the space between them and brushed his lips against hers.

Her tongue darted out tentatively, tasting, and he opened for her, then moved to take the gun from her hand. He set it behind him on a bookcase and locked the door, then cupped the back of her head with both hands and plundered her mouth with his. Lowering himself, bending his knees, he gripped her ass in his hands and lifted her as she linked her legs around his waist. He moaned low in the back of his throat and Liz felt more moistness ooze between her legs at the sound. Red climbed onto the bed on his knees, leaning down to lay her on her back, then nestled himself on top of her, mouth still fused to hers.

Lizzie whimpered, all too aroused to care about the girly sound that erupted from her as Red reached under her shirt and palmed her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her hips bucked into his and he rolled his back against hers, letting her feel the turgid length straining against his trousers.

"Please," she moaned, too turned on to know what to ask for, craving only release.

Red reached beside him, to the vibrator he had nudged out of the way earlier, and grasped it, thumbing the power button and making her look confusedly at him as he grinned down at her, Cheshire cat smug.

"Is this what you were doing, Lizzie?" he asked as he skimmed it across the inside of her thigh. "Were you getting yourself off, sweetheart?"

He centered it right over her still swollen nub and Lizzie began writhing and mewling, already close.

"Reddington," she groaned urgently.

"Ohhh I think we're on a first name basis now, kitten," he nodded, "best to call me Raymond from now on."

With that he plunged the tool inside her and bumped the speed up a couple of notches. Liz nearly came up off the bed, but Red merely clamped a hand on her shoulder and pressed her into the mattress as he tilted the inner nub of her vibrator up against her G spot and began rubbing back and forth with it. Liz lost control altogether, writhing and bucking, keening as she came so forcefully it hurt. He held her down, keeping her in it when she didn't think she could take any more. "Raymond!" she cried out, shaking and quivering with release as he slid the object out of her and let the longer nub vibrate against her clit, giving her aftershocks that had her tearing up from the overstimulation. It felt like every nerve ending was tingling and her whole being was floating.

Red leaned down into her ear and mouthed, "now it's my turn, precious." He tossed the vibrator aside and fisted a hand in her hair, bringing her mouth up to his and taking her in nips and swipes of the tongue. He nipped her ear, her neck, then rolled her over under him. She slid her hands up under the pillow, scrabbling for purchase, and he unzipped his trousers freeing the thick bulge that had been tenting his pants. Gripping her hips, he lined himself up and plunged straight into her slick heat. Sliding his hands under her, Red cupped her breasts and started moving against her pert little bottom.

God she felt so good, he groaned inwardly to himself. Her tight moist heat would have him coming far too soon, but he didn't care. As far as Raymond was concerned, he was here for the night and they had all the time in the world for a rebound. He leaned up, sliding his fingers over hers and linking their hands. Liz turned her head aside and he nipped down on her shoulder causing her to gasp, then started reaming away, stronger and faster, thrusting and slapping his hips against her ass. The sound alone had his balls tightening. It only made things worse when she started moaning and bucking against him, chanting his name, pleading and mewling.

Faster he pummeled her with his cock, her slick walls tightening over him and sending him over the edge so he pumped into her one last time, his ass clenching harder to bury his cock deeper inside her. He felt the semen spill into her and pressed kisses into her hair, murmuring sweet nothings as he spent himself completely. He lay there for a moment, still inside her, hands linked, topping her and thanked every deity out there that he never bothered to knock.


	7. Untie Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because she had to go and say, "untie me."
> 
> And because I am tired of the Daddy nonsense.

_Just how did Lizzie get him to untie her…?_

 

 

“Untie me.”

“…I wish I could.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzie met his unfathomable gaze, only flicking to his mouth for the scantest moment. There was too much going on right now to risk what she really wanted to say. The Debt Collector lay dead on the floor, and Kaplan’s arrival was imminent. But there was a glint in his eye, and she knew what he was thinking. Even if just for the briefest second.

She dropped her chin, looking up at him through her long lashes. “ _Red_ ,” she stressed the word. Not his name, he knew, the word. “Untie me now. And later…” she trailed off on the barest whisper, but he caught the movement of her lips more than the sound. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, giving her the chance to qualify the statement before he finally nodded and cut her loose.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hours later. He had kept his end of the bargain to attempt a truce, but to no avail. And had nearly lost his head for it. He leaned back on the couch, both arms spread as he waited for Lizzie to carry out the task he had set for her. His vest was gone, a couple of buttons undone on his shirt. He had already taken his wingtips off and almost wished for a scotch. Instead Lizzie was bringing him something much better, and no alcohol would be required for tonight’s festivities. He needed to be there for her, fully and completely in control.

He sat silently regarding her as she strolled in slowly, dressed in nothing but a plum satin thong. The soft fabric only a triangle scrap over the small patch of curls. She looked good enough to eat, absolutely delectable as her small breasts jiggled with each step. In her hands she carried a bundle of lavender rope—the color of her choosing. He smiled amusedly at the fact that she apparently coordinated her underwear to match. Lizzie shuffled closer and kneeled before him like a supplicant, raising the rope in both hands as an offering.

Red leaned forward, lowering his voice to a purr. “Good girl, thank you.” Lizzie shuddered, her nipples puckering. “What else have you done for me?”

Lizzie blushed, smiling mischieviously. “I may or may not have put some of that tingly stuff somewhere…”

Red bit back the smile. He knew exactly what she meant. She had a cream that he was very fond of which tingled and warmed. And tasted of toasted coconut. “Well, we’ll see about that.” He leaned forward, tweaking a nipple and snaking a hand behind her head, grasping a handful of hair and pulling her close for a quick, deep kiss. “Are you ready, sweet one?” he purred.

“Yes, D--” she stopped short when he yanked, not quite roughly on the hair.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled, “I warned you, Princess, you call me that one more time and I will swat your behind. You want a daddy, I’ll give you a spanking.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” she nodded once smiling beguilingly. His gaze softened at the word. He liked the game as much as she did, but he would never tell her, especially since she was smartassed enough weeks ago to call him Daddy when he inadvertently said something made him feel old. He swatted her once then as a warning, and luckily he had been making her French toast at the time so she knew not to get too naughty or she would wind up with poached eggs or something equally as offensive. Red knew she ranked those as worse than pancakes.

Meanwhile, here she sat, rosy pink nips and purple satin just begging for attention, and he was looking her over like one of the _objets d’arts_ he collected. Not quite sure where to put her or how. She sat back on her haunches and wiggled her butt, causing her breasts to sway with the movement. His jaw went slack for barely a moment before he recovered and grinned. “Okay, little girl, lay back on the ottoman and put your knees up.”

He pulled a small pocket knife from a holster around his ankle, just in case she needed to be cut out in a hurry. Lizzie quickly obliged, climbing up on the large ottoman that doubled as a coffee table. She slid the few magazines on it off and onto the floor beside, then settled back as Red had requested. He unbound the rope, uncoiling it from around itself and spreading the length across the floor before looping a foot or so around his hand. He tied and knotted one loop around her ankle and pushed her foot back as close as possible to her pert little bottom, then began wrapping the rope about her leg and thigh, nearly all the way up to the knee.

“What is it,” she asked, watching as he bound her up.

“ _Futomomo_ ,” he replied, indicating the name of the intricate bondage work he was fastening around her. He did a half hitch and then began knotting his way down the outside of her leg, glancing up when she giggled.

“What is it,” he smiled bemusedly, thinking she found the name funny.

“Did they teach you this at the Naval Academy?” she laughed, snorting a bit as she barely contained herself at the thought of what the Navy’s knotwork was being put to use for in a safehouse not many miles from their esteemed campus.

Red cottoned on quickly, laughing with her as he leaned over and kissed her soundly, before finishing her bindings. “How’s that?” he asked, slipping a finger between her leg and the ropes. Lizzie simply nodded. It would be tender across the flesh of her thigh, but he had adroitly avoided pulse points. The ropes just gave a little pinch in there, keeping her tethered to the experience with multiple sensory outlets. This just added one more, he reasoned, and as he surveyed her, splayed there for his viewing, he licked his lips at the sight, taking a mental picture. Whatever their circumstances brought, he would always remember this image of her. And he was going to tip her right over the edge into ecstasy.

Red trailed a hand over the bindings, tracing his fingertips over her satin covered sex. Lizzie shivered again, moaning slightly. He swept the lightest feathery touch over the inside of her opposite thigh, and lifted her foot to kiss the inside of the arch. Then, retracing the path with his tongue, he trailed up her leg with nips and swipes. When he reached the apex of her thigh, he dabbed lightly at a little mole there while his hands traced across her belly and up to the underside of her breasts.

Liz arched reflexively as he drew the pads of his thumbs across the sweet swell of ivory and circled the petal pink areolas. He kept his touch soft and sweet, sliding over her supple skin and leaving a trail of heat behind, sparking fire everywhere he went. Red glided one hand down, cupping her mons and thrumming a thumb over her hooded nub under those exquisite panties. He held back a hum of approval as she began to writhe, warming to his touch there and arching in arousal as he dipped a finger behind the simple strap that ran between her legs.

“Ohhh, yes please,” she whispered.

“Yes, please…?” he urged, curling his fingers into her core and making her throb low in her belly.

“Mmmmm!” she moaned, starting to pant slightly as he stoked the flames of her impending orgasm. “Please, sir, please…ahh…let me _come_!”

“You’re so close, Princess. So close, sweetheart,” he chanted, “let it come, baby girl. Let it come.”

At his soft urging, she felt the room drop away and her body buck under his hand, incoherent sounds ripped from her as she worked against his fingers, driving him further into her as she clamped around him on a scream.

The hand that worked her, now slick with her honey, vised around the thong and ripped. Red grabbed a handful of the knotted rope around her thigh and unzipped his trousers, freeing himself from his pants. The hard bulge that had been tenting his pants since she first sat down throbbed with need. He positioned himself over her on the ottoman and drove in with one stroke, sliding into her wetness and feeling her stretch around him. His balls constricted reflexively as her walls tightened over his turgid length.

He leaned forward and nipped at a rosy peak, tasting the coconut and grinning wickedly as his mouth started to tingle. “Is that where you wanted me to taste?”

Lizzie flashed him a dazed smile as he began to stroke slow and strong against her inner core. “I knew you’d like it,” she said teasingly.

“Did you now?” he pumped harder, pulsing against her cervix and bumping against the G spot with a swivel of his hips. She was coming again tonight, whether she was ready for it or not. As she felt the tension build against his constant pressure, Lizzie began to wriggle and flex over his thick member. She could feel the climax coming and could not withstand the onslaught of another orgasm so soon. But Red was relentless, and he held fast to her bindings as he drove into her. Lizzie whimpered and he kept stroking, adding a finger circling over her clit as she pushed her hands against him. But he held her in it, bumping that special, secret place and sending her spasming into oblivion again as everything went black, and the only thing left was that sweet painful thrum in her inner walls and the pinch of tight rope over her flesh.

“Oh god, Red I can’t! I can’t! _Aggh_!” she stilled as the sensations rocked her to her core.

“Yes you can Lizzie, let go.”

Pain and pleasure mingled, overwhelming her as she rocketed higher than she thought she could climb. Red began pistoning his hips, yanking her leg up by the rope as he drilled her, watching her fall apart even as he held her, trussed up and fully in his control. When she screamed her orgasm he felt his sac tighten and pump, filling her with his semen and tensing his body as hers went slack.

He leaned over, close into her ear, and lowered his voice to a purr. “Your next baby is on me. That’s the only reason you will ever have to call me Daddy, little girl.” He squeezed her breast, tweaked a nipple before swatting it. “You call me Sir.”

 


	8. Sluice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy's bratting leads to shower sexy time.
> 
> Thank @LoriRon for this update, as I was going to start off my writing with an entirely different work!

_**Sluice** _

 

Liz could hear the shower running, and since it was a nice, lazy Sunday and the girls were napping, she thought now would be a good time…

She stepped in quietly as she could, but he still heard. And smiled.

Liz slowly and carefully peeled her clothes off and waited until she could see him turn in the shower to put his face in the stream. The steamy doors blurred his movements, and the hiss of the water muffled her sounds. Easing the back door open, Liz toed her way into the warm wet, pushing her hair back in the misty spray. No sooner had she stepped in then she found herself pinned as she yelped with a laugh when her back met the cold tile wall.

“You wouldn’t be sneaking up on me would you, sweetheart,” he asked, putting his lips at the crook of her neck and tickling her with his mouth even as he captured her wrists and raised them over her head. Red pulled his head back to admire the view of her breasts, already puckered and dewy from the back spray. He smiled as she still tried to look somehow triumphant although she realized the game was up already.

“Such a brat, Lizzy,” he smiled.

She tilted her chin up a notch, knowing that he said it with all affection. He enjoyed their little games as much as she, and he proved it by lowering his head and capturing one of those pert nipples in his mouth. She gasped and moaned over the hiss of the spray and felt the warmth start to ooze from her core. Trapping both her wrists in one hand, Red used the other to trace down the length of her tiny frame, cupping the weight of her breast and giving a light squeeze before trailing his fingers over her belly and making the muscles there clench.

“Oh darling, what shall we do with you,” he said as he toyed with her curls, feeling through them for that sensitive nub.

“Ahhhmm!” she had started to answer with a sarcastic retort that was cut off when Red started rubbing her clit.

“How’s that sweetheart? Can’t get enough can you?”

All he got was an answering _Mmmm_ as he dipped his fingers in, two at once and she felt herself stretch as he slid in and curled his digits into her core. Three strokes in and her legs lost purchase when her knees buckled. Red took his hand away and leaned his pelvis into her, grinding his already hardened shaft against her mons. He could already feel the heat of her, ready to take him in. In a swift move, he dropped her wrists, cupped her ass with both hands and lifted her to link her legs around his waist. Pulling back a bit, he used one hand between them to line himself up to her entrance and plunge like he’d so wanted to do since he heard her come into the room. The slick heat of her shot straight to his balls and he felt them tighten reflexively. Steeling himself, Red breathed hard into the crook of her neck and bit there, just lightly enough to make her buck. He chuckled when he felt her start to struggle and tightened his fingers on her pert little ass cheeks.

Red leaned his hips back and thrust again, while Liz sunk sharp little nails into his back, her heels tightening around his hips.

He set up a punishing grind against her, stroking deep as her walls started to clamp down already.

“Oh my—Oh my GOD, Red!?”

Her legs started to flex as she bucked harder, overwhelmed at the intensity of the orgasm that rocked over her, so strong it was painful. She whimpered, scrabbling and pushing, and still he didn’t relent. Red caught her upper arms, and it was all she could do to hang on until he had sated himself. Faster he drove into her, slapping his hips so hard against hers she could feel him push against her walls. He kept the pace and began rolling his hips, grinding into her instead. Dropping one of her arms, Red reached between them where they were linked started rubbing again at her nub, now swollen from all the abuse. Almost instantly she felt her nipples harden to little pebbles and her walls tighten against the oncoming climax. With her one free hand she fought for purchase or some kind of leverage and braced it against his shoulder as he thrummed his thumb against her in time with his pulses. On a guttural moan, he came as she did, her flexing against him as he shot hot seed into her. Pulsing once, twice against her, all the way up to the base of his shaft and clenching into her as if he could fill her up any more.

Wilting, Lizzy clung to him as he leaned his forehead into hers, his lungs on fire and working like bellows. With what strength he had left, Red grasped a handful of her wet hair and licked up the entire length of her cheek before nipping her neck again and reaching down to swat one wet ass cheek with a stinging slap that echoed through the tiled room.

“Now behave,” he said, before easing her down, “or next time I put you on your knees and make you choke on my cock.”


End file.
